Mysteriously Passionate
by badboylover24
Summary: My first NOS/XR Yaoi for Valentine's Day. Team Lightyear investigates a murder, and XR gets some help from NOS-4-A2...not knowing that the two of them will become closer than they thought. I only own one character in this fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, I haven't been writing lately; I was busy with my weekend job. Anyway, for Valentine's Day, I'm taking a break from my True to Your Heart Series to write this fanfic that I've never done before: A NOS-4-A2/XR Yaoi! Some parts of my fanfic are parodies of some scenes from the first and third episodes of the anime Descendants of Darkness, and I only maybe one character in this fic; everyone else belongs to Disney and Nickelodeon. Why Nickelodeon, you may ask? You'll see soon. Anyway, here's my fanfic for Valentine's Day!

**Mysteriously Passionate**

**Summary:** A Nos/XR romance. Team Lightyear investigates on a murder in an "art vacation village." XR then gets help alone from NOS-4-A2, who happens to be alive and is protecting a potential victim from the serial killer. Throughout the whole investigation, the two robots became closer than they could imagine.

**Ch.1: Enter Artown**

As the hover-car zoomed through the township, XR looked around in awe. He had never scene a place like this that's so quaint and yet blossoming with life. Everywhere he looks, there would be a café there, a bookstore there…Who would've thought that a village this young could be so popular and amazing?

"Wow!" Booster said in awe. "I have no idea that Artown would look this cool!"

"According to the guidebook," Mira said, looking into said book, "Artown is an art vacation village, a village where tourists who love the arts can come and have their vacation. It's very popular with art students, drama clubs, and art collectors. They have an amphitheatre, an art museum, a few cute cafes that serve all sorts of pastries and desserts…"

"And a murder," finished Buzz, who's driving.

XR sighed in reply. That's the reason why Team Lightyear's here in this beautiful art community. A murder had occurred here, and Commander Nebula had sent the team of Space Rangers to look into it and solve the case.

Rotten time to solve a case. The team will be so busy figuring out the case, they won't have time to see the sights and cool places here. And even when they do wrap it up, they'll just head right back to Star Command so Buzz would turn in the report.

XR really would like to check out Artown. He had never considered herself an art lover, but this village…this beautiful town…it caught his attention greatly. What he wouldn't give to have more time to himself to see more of the town.

"What's wrong, XR?" asked Buzz, turning to the robot with an are-you-okay look. Apparently, the human heard his robot teammate sigh out loud.

"Well, it's just that this place is a really awesome town," the robot answered, looking out at the street. "But being the workaholic that you are, you'll be making us work on the case so much, we won't get to check this place out. And when we do finish the case, you'll have us all go straight back to Star Command so you can give Dad the report. We'll never get to enjoy this place."

"Oh, come on!" Buzz snapped, obviously offended by being called a workaholic. "When did I ever not let us stay to see the sights after a case?"

"Well, Buzz," Booster answered with some thought, "there was that one time in Rio de Janeiro…"

"And that one time in Kyoto?" Mira added.

"And what about Bahambas 6?" asked Booster.

"Hey, that was _not_ my fault!" Buzz protested angrily. "XR was hitting on those girls, and he was in uniform!"

"Now, Buzz," Mira scolded, "don't you go blaming XR for your flaws."

"I DON'T HAVE FLAWS!"

As his friends were arguing, XR looked up at the church they were passing, a beautiful white marble chapel with blue rooftops and lovely stained-glass windows. That's when he felt it…that strange, creepy feeling he felt when a certain Energy Vampire believing to be deceased is around. And it's coming from the church!

"NOS-4-A2?" he whispered. He quickly unbuckled himself, jumped out of the moving vehicle, and treaded fast towards the church, not expecting to see what lies within.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter. This is sort of a parody of the scene from Descendants of Darkness Episode 1 (where Tsuzuki firsts meets Muraki in the church) but with more stuff added to it. Just thought I should give you the heads-up. Anyway, enjoy.

**Ch.2: Guardian Angel of Darkness**

Entering the church through the slightly open doors, XR looked around to make sure that he's not imagining the strange, familiar presence. The large room would have been dark if it weren't for the white candles that are lit and the sunlight entering through the stained-glass windows to give it a kaleidoscope look. He then looked around as he moved down the path between the two rows of pews…and stopped three-quarters of the way when he turned to the altar.

Kneeling before the altar was a familiar figure…a figure wearing a long red-violet cloak and with a silvery blue, triangle-shaped head.

"NOS-4-A2…" he gasped in awe and fear.

"I had hoped that you and your teammates would come, Little One," the figure said in an all-too-familiar voice as he stood up. "I had prayed for it as I was praying for the victim." He then turned to the little robot, revealing himself as NOS-4-A2 himself, the very Energy Vampire that perished at Planet Z. XR would have sped off if he hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his silvery blue face.

_Why is he crying?_ XR asked himself in confusion as NOS-4-A2 gently wiped his tears away.

"I apologize that you have to see me like this," he explained. "I was mourning for the victim."

"Mourning?" the little robot replied. "You never…"

"Has anyone given you the details of the murder?" he then asked. XR blinked in surprise.

"Uh, no," he answered, confused at this new personality of the Energy Vampire that had haunted him for so long. "They only told us that it was some guy in a hotel." NOS-4-A2 then looked as though he was hyperventilating a little.

"I have to be certain," he said to himself, placing his clawed hand over his eyes. "Oh, dear heaven, please don't let it be _him_." Confused even more, XR blinked at him.

"'Him'? Who are you talking about?" The taller robot then turned to him.

"XR, I need you to do something for me," he said.

"Wh-What?" This is the first time NOS-4-A2 ever addressed him by his real name.

"When you look the victim over," the Energy Vampire answered, "check for any signs of an envelope with a message and a card inside. If you do find it, call me on this number, but do not let the others know." He then took a small card out from under his cape and handed it to the little robot.

"But why?" he asked.

"I am protecting someone," the taller robot answered. "I must be certain that it isn't the one I am protecting her from." He's protecting someone? From who?

"Alright…" XR replied, wondering why he's trusting his worst enemy. Then NOS-4-A2 did something XR never expected him to do. He hugged him.

NOS-4-A2 is hugging XR! The little robot felt his face become warmer. Why is he feeling like this? Why isn't he pushing away? Why is the Energy Vampire hugging him?

"Thank you…" he whispered before letting him go. Then he activated his wings and flew off for the bell tower.

_What just happened just now?_ XR asked himself as Mira came into the church.

"XR, what are you doing in here?" she asked. "Booster told us you jumped out of the car." Snapping out of his shock, XR turned to Mira as he hid the card inside the secret compartment under his wrist.

"Uh, sorry, Mira," he said. "I thought I saw something weird come in here. I just wanted to check it out. Just a bat." He feels bad about lying to his friend, but he promised NOS-4-A2 that he wouldn't tell them about him. Besides, they won't believe him that NOS-4-A2's alive.

"Well, let's go!" Mira called, thumbing to the vehicle outside. "Buzz is waiting." With a nod, XR followed her out of the church.


	3. Chapter 3

This idea i got from watching the three episodes from Descendants of Darkness with the Tarot Killings on the cruise ship, so I guess I could consider this a parody too. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

**Ch.3: An Odd Souvenir**

A short while later, Team Lightyear arrived at the Picasso Hotel where the murder took place. There were also some police cars there too, a sure sign of back-up. The team then got out of the car and headed towards the door where a police-bot is waiting for them.

"Team Lightyear reporting for duty," Buzz said, saluting the robot. The police-bot did the same.

"This way, sir," it said before leading the team into the hotel. As they went down the foyer and into the elevator, the police-bot talked to the team about the murder:

"At approximately eight hundred hours, one of the hotel waitresses came to the victim's room to bring him room service. The Picasso Hotel likes to take in the breakfast orders for their customers before the next morning so that it is well prepared. When the waitress came in to bring him his breakfast, that's how she found out he was murdered. Quickly, she then dialed 911."

"But why did the police call us?" asked Mira as they rode the elevator to the third floor. "I'd figured they would have the whole thing taken care of."

"It's how the murder scene was set up," the police-bot answered. "I think it's best if we show you instead of just describing it in words." They then got off the elevator and headed for the hotel room with the police and crime-scene tape at the doorway.

When the team entered the room, they were in for a shock. A dead man was sitting in an armchair. He has on blackish-brown yoga pants, and a ram mask over his head has an upside-down pentagram taped between the horns. His right arm was tied so that it was held upward, and duct tape was wrapped around his left hand so that he's holding on to the brass candlestick in it. And on his chest is taped an envelope standing vertically.

That's when XR remembered what NOS-4-A2 said to him back at the church.

"_When you look the victim over, check for any signs of an envelope with a message and a card inside."_

"Victim's name is Nick Sleaziere," an officer said to Buzz, "auto salesman and a real scumbag. Officers of another community been after him for some time, but he kept on dodging them and left town. COD, as you can tell, was strangulation; someone choked him to death really hard with a thick rope. Left deep red impressions. We think the murderer took the weapon with him."

"What's with that envelope on him?" asked Mira. With some tweezers, XR picked it up and opened it. Inside were a note and a tarot card. The card was The Devil, and it's held upside down. XR then read the note out loud to the others:

"_To my Melodious Angel:_

_This man is, or was, an abusive blackmailer. He only wishes to take the pleasure in blackmailing you by using your secrets against you, and he will stop at nothing to harm you in order to do so. Fortunately, I took care of him for you. He will never harm you as he had harmed others before you._

_I will always protect you, my love._

_Your Dark Guardian."_

"'Melodious Angel'?" asked the confused Booster.

"'Dark Guardian'?" Mira replied, also confused.

"What is this guy talking about?" asked Buzz.

"Well, according to this book I've read on tarot cards," Mira answered with some thought, "The Devil when upside down represents abuse and blackmail and a few other things."

"That's why the police were after him," the officer explained. "Sleaziere was a blackmailer who would beat up the women he had blackmailed in the past."

"Now I know why you called him a scumbag," Mira replied, scowling at the victim. XR, however, was really confused. Who is this "Melodious Angel", and who's this "Dark Guardian" of hers? NOS-4-A2 must know something about this.

"Uh, Buzz?" he then asked his captain. "Can you excuse me for a minute? That body's making me queasy, and you remember the last time _that_ happened."

"Uh, sure, XR," he replied, shuddering slightly at the thought of it.

"There's a men's room down at the end of the hall," the officer said, thumbing out the door.

"Thanks," the robot replied, heading out the door and down the hall. That's just what he needs to call NOS-4-A2 in private.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4: The Vampire's Invitation**

Once in the bathroom, XR turned on his communicator and dialed in NOS-4-A2's number. He then heard a ringing tone before the Energy Vampire's voice came up.

"_Hello?_"

"NOS-4-A2, it's XR…the victim had the stuff you mentioned: the envelope, the note, and the card." There was a pause before his contact spoke again.

"_Was the victim…set up like on the card?_"

"Yeah, he was set up like The Devil Card. The victim turned out to be an abusive blackmailer." There was another pause that made XR feel uneasy.

"NOS-4-A2, what is going on?" he demanded. "Is this Dark Guardian the killer you were talking about before?"

"_He is_," the Energy Vampire answered solemnly before it changed again. "_And I will tell you the details…in person._"

"In person?"

"_I wish to show you a few of the sights of Artown. I can tell you are fascinated by its beauty but also doubting that you will get the chance to see more of it. The tour would give me the chance to talk to you alone…explain myself. How about it?_"

XR then thought about it. He does want some answers, not about the case but about how NOS-4-A2 turned about to be alive and has a new change on him. Plus he sounds serious and sincere enough to convince him to take up the invitation, and for some weird reason…he wants to see him again.

"Alright," he said. "I accept. But what about the others?"

"_Tell them that you might've gotten a lead and that you might get a better chance of gaining more clues to the case if you each check a different part of the town. The Artown Police will be happy to assist you. Once you're alone, meet me at the chapel where you first saw me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the next chapter, which is sort of a parody of the rendezvous between Tsuzuki and Muraki in the third episode of Descendants of Darkness. And the animes that you'll hear later I also do not own. Hope you enjoy.

**Ch.4: A Date with an Alliance**

XR did as he was told, and it worked out perfectly. Buzz took XR advice and split the team up to ask around town. XR was left by himself, giving him the chance to head over to the church. Once there, he entered it to find NOS-4-A2 kneeling before the altar just like last time.

"NOS…" he finally said as he approached him. The Energy Vampire then stood up.

"Once again," he said calmly, "my prayers have been answered." He then turned to XR with a small smile, making the little robot somewhat content.

"XR," he then said, "that time, I was praying that I would see you again." XR blushed slightly before speaking up again.

"You, uh…said you have information for me?" NOS-4-A2 nodded before pulling out a manila envelope from under his cape and handing it to him.

"Before you see its contents, let me show you around town," he said. "Then I will explain everything within." With a nod, XR put the envelope in his compartment and followed him out of the church to see the town.

The first thing they did was head up a hill to an upper level of the village. It wasn't that tall, but it shows a great view of the lower level of the town. XR thought it simply breath-taking.

"Some landscape artists would sit on the hill when they are painting the view of the lower level of Artown," NOS-4-A2 said to him as if reading his thoughts. "In fact, they would call the area they would sit in Painting Point." He then turned to XR and smiled when he saw that XR was gazing at the view.

"If you are tired already, XR," he teased, "I'd be more than happy to carry you in my arms." XR turned to the taller robot sharply with a blush. Is he making a move on him?

"Uh, no thanks," the little robot said quickly before speeding up to his side. "I'm alright." NOS-4-A2 just chuckled in reply. He has to admit that XR is just so adorable, especially when he's blushing like that.

A few minutes later, they have reached a white marble museum with finely decorated columns and gryphon statues at the entrance. They entered it and admired the artwork within its halls. According to NOS-4-A2, the artists who live here and sold to the museum to be viewed and admired by both the residents and the tourists did them all. Among the artwork was a group of three-dimensional shapes, each with a kaleidoscope image on each of its faces. It was entitled _Kaleido-3D Collection by Pamela Glogg._ XR had never scene this sort of artwork before.

"Wow!" he said, treading over to _Surrealism Octagonal_, an octagonal prism with designs based on images from Surrealism paintings. "I've never seen artwork like _this_ before. Oh, if only the guys were here to see this."

"These are among the best of Pamela's work," NOS-4-A2 said, floating over and holding his hand out to _Chromatic Cube_, a cube with chromatic designs. "According to her, this collection portrays how both sides of the human mind can work together in creating art. She combined the beauty of creative appearances in a kaleidoscope with the mathematics of symmetry, angles, and geometry. To me, it proves that you can accomplish anything if you just think things through and think outside of the box. Wouldn't you agree?"

He turned to XR, who was looking up at him in awe at his words. He simply smiled as he pushed a button to retract his helmet and traced a clawed finger down the little robot's cheek to under his chin.

"Simply adorable," he purred as XR's cheeks turned a little pink. "Your eyes shine like amber stones when filled with awe and wonder at the worlds around you." XR's cheeks became darker and warmer.

"Wh-What are you saying?" he stuttered. NOS-4-A2 simply chuckled in reply be standing up straight again and pulling his hand back.

"Well, let's go," he said before leaving the exhibit. XR quickly snapped out of his daze and followed the Energy Vampire, missing his touch for some reason.

About half an hour to an hour later, the two robots visited a bookstore selling books both old and new. Turning to the mystery section, XR saw a standee of a gentleman in a white trenchcoat and fedora. He has short blond hair and amber gold eyes. At his feet, it read in bold cerulean letters _Alex Romero: Slick Detective_. The owner of the store, an African American with brown eyes and a welcoming smile, turned to the robots and greeted them from behind her desk.

"Hey, NOS!" she said. "Glad to see you. Your latest Alex Romero novel just sold out here ten minutes ago, but I was able to save one for you and Pam." XR turned to NOS-4-A2 in shock as the storeowner handed him a red-and-white book. _He's a novelist who created that handsome guy?_

"Thank you, Alice," the Energy Vampire said to her before holding his hand out to XR. "Oh, I want you to meet XR, a friend of mine." Alice blinked with a gasp at the little robot.

"No way!" she cried. "The same XR that you based Romero on? That is so cool!" XR couldn't believe what he just heard. Alex Romero was based on him? What is going on? His thoughts were interrupted when Alice held a book out to him.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," he replied with a smile before signing his name into the notebook. Alice then hugged the book with a fangirl squeal.

"Oh, my gosh!" she laughed. "My friends on Facebook are _so_ not gonna believe this!" She then ran off into a room behind the desk. XR then turned to NOS-4-A2.

"Would you mind explaining what just happened?" he asked, a sign that he's confused and shocked. The Energy Vampire just smiled before looking down at his book.

"Pamela Glogg, the girl I told you about back at the museum, is a friend of mine," he answered. "She found me when I was close to permanent shutdown and took me under her wing. She convinced me to try and start my life over, so I decided to write mystery novels that later led to my success. I have gained some female fans who just fell in love with my character Alex Romero, the charming, chivalrous detective whom I've based on you for your heroics. I have always considered you a true robot hero, explaining my choosing you." He then turned to the anime section and looked through the books.

"_Cardcaptor Sakura _or _Yami no Matsuei_?" he said, tapping his chin. "Pamela loves them both, but I couldn't decide which to buy for her. What do you think, XR?" He turned to the little robot and was surprised to find him looking down and away, timidly rubbing his arm softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I didn't think you think that…highly of me," XR answered softly. NOS-4-A2 simply gave him a small smile, knowing he has touched the little robot's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another parody of the rendezvous from Descendants of Darkness, Episode 3. In this episode, I own the one character Pamela. Hope you like it.

**Ch.5: NOS Explains Everything**

A short while later, XR and NOS-4-A2 arrived at Chez Ciao, a swanky-looking café. Upon entering, XR saw that the interior has a beatnik/Picasso theme to it.

The two robots then turned to the young woman behind the display table by the door. She is a lovely young lady with long, dark chocolate hair with golden highlights and aquamarine eyes. She has on blue jeans, a white turtleneck, and a black waitress apron.

"Hello, Pamela," NOS-4-A2 said to her. The girl looked up from her organizing some cupcakes and smiled at the tall robot.

"Hey, NOS," she said to him, brushing aside the large strand of ruby red hair in front of her right eye. "How was your day out in town?"

"Very well, thank you, Pamela," he said to her before introducing her and XR. "XR, this is my friend Pamela Glogg. Pamela, this is XR, the little robot I've told you about." XR shook Pamela's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, XR," she said, "and just call me Pam." She then turned to NOS-4-A2. "Your usual space, I assume?"

"Yes, please," NOS answered with a smile. "And make it a table for two."

"Right this way," she replied happily, leading them through the tables. A minute later, they've reached a table in a booth with seats for two occupants. Pam then placed two menus before the two robots as they sat down. Fortunately, NOS-4-A2 gave XR a magical pendant that will enable him to eat food without ruining his circuits.

"Glad you made it today," Pam said as the two robots looked into their menus. "It's Karaoke Day." As she said this, a customer walked onto the stage to sing a song he has picked out.

"I am happy to hear that, Pamela," he replied. "I think I will have the usual, a piece of herbal cake with a medium herbal tea."

"You got it," she replied, writing in the order. "What about you, XR?"

"I think I'll try a piece of Boston cream pie and a medium mocha," he answered. He then noticed a sad _and _happy look in her eyes as she wrote down the order. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she answered with an assuring smile. "It's just that…Boston cream pie's my dad's favorite dessert. I'm glad to hear that someone else also enjoys it." She then left to prepare and bring them their orders.

"Her dad's favorite, huh?" the little robot replied with a smile. "I sure would love to meet him." NOS-4-A2 frowned in reply.

"I'm afraid you are never going to get the chance, XR," he said to him. "He died some time ago." XR blinked in reply before looking down in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he replied. The Energy Vampire gave him a compassionate smile before placing his hand on his.

"Don't feel bad, XR," he replied. "You didn't know, that's all." XR returned his smile as the man on stage started singing the song he picked out. The two robots stayed that way for a minute before Pamela came in with their orders and gave them a teasing smile.

"So this is why you liked the private booth, Nosy," she teased. Snapping out of their daze, the two turned to her and realized what they were doing. Quickly, they pulled away with a blush.

"Sorry," they said to each other. Pamela held in her laughter the best she could as she placed the drinks and desserts on the table.

"I'll leave you two love-bots alone," she said before leaving and letting out a small laugh. XR's face became redder.

"Well, uh…that was awkward," he chuckled with an awkward grin.

"Sorry about that," NOS-4-A2 laughed, taking a sugar cube from the sugar bowl and stirring it into his tea. "Pamela has a tendency to tease me when she gets the chance. Other than that, she's a wonderful girl."

"Yeah," XR replied, "you act as though you're brother and sister. By the way, is this private booth for us to explain…you know…"NOS-4-A2 nodded sadly, and the little robot took out the folder.

XR now sees why this whole thing was private to the taller robot. The folder is some sort of case file holding five murder cases before Sleaziere's murder, and they each have the same MO: resembling the image of the tarot card, having said card with the dead body, and the note from the Dark Guardian to his Melodious Angel. What's worse is that all the victims are males.

"Sweet mother of Venus," XR gasped.

"Yes," NOS-4-A2 said to him, "Sleaziere wasn't the first but the sixth of the victims murdered by the Tarot Hunter." XR looked up at him in shock.

"Tarot…Hunter?"

"That's the name of the serial killer committing these murders," the Energy Vampire explained to him as he took a small bite of his herbal cake. "With his tarot cards defining his victims to explain why he killed them, the title suits him perfectly. However, I fear he is committing these murders because of Pamela."

"What makes you think Pam's involved?" asked the confused XR. NOS-4-A2 took a sip of his tea before answering sadly.

"The first victim…" XR looked into the file and checked the profile on the first victim. He felt his heart sank when he saw the name: Laurence Glogg. He has the same last name as Pamela! This can't be…

"Pam's dad?"

"Yes," NOS-4-A2 answered sadly. "Pamela's father was the Tarot Hunter's first victim."

XR felt sick to his engine. That's how Pamela's father died; that Tarot guy killed him. He quickly pulled himself together as NOS-4-A2 told him the story:

"I guess the whole thing started about three months ago, a short time after I came to live with Pamela and her family. Back then, Pamela and I were living in a sub-rural community with her parents. Her sister Victoria and brother Luke invited us to join them for a night out in a town. With them also are a few of Victoria's friends from college and Luke's girlfriend Amy.

"We began our fun time at a karaoke club Luke and Amy are familiar with. Victoria was quite the diva, but Pamela truly wowed the club, singing her favorites like _Goldeneye _by Tina Turner.

"When she had finished her third song, a gentleman came over to Pamela, a pumpkinhead in red. I recognized him as Jacko, a rock-n-roll star from Chalkzone. He told Pamela that he was enchanted by her singing and asked if she would like to be his lead singer in her band. Pamela of course turned down his offer kindly and told her that she has a career in art. However, I can tell that she was having a bad feeling about him, but she didn't show it. Jacko took it rather well and gave her his card should she 'change her mind'. But then…"

XR saw that his new ally looks hesitant to continue.

"NOS…" The taller robot took a sip of his tea before continuing reluctantly.

"About a couple of weeks after that night, while Pamela was working and I was staying at home to work on my book, I sensed something not right…what Pamela would call a 'gut feeling'. I then went outside and saw Jacko having a heated argument with Laurence, Pamela's father. I know I'm not one to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help overhearing them yelling something about Pamela and love. Jacko then left after telling Laurence that 'he'll regret it'. When I asked Laurence what it was all about, he calmly told me that it was nothing and that Jacko was a stalker."

"He was stalking Pam?" XR asked, a shudder going through his circuits.

"Yes, but that was not the worse part. A day after that heated argument, as I was bringing Pamela home from work, we saw some police cars at the house. We rushed past the police and saw…"

"What?" XR asked, despite knowing that NOS-4-A2 doesn't want to continue.

"Laurence's body…" he answered, burying his face into his hands. "It was tied to a black carousel horse that looked knightly and yet demonic. In his hands was a golden orb with a pentagram in it, and he had a knight's helmet on.

"There was also a note with the Knight of Pentacles tarot card. The note said that the card represents Laurence, who is an obstacle determined and focused to keep his murderer, the Dark Guardian, away from Pamela, his Melodious Angel. I never told her about her father's fight with Jacko, but I told the police, thinking that Jacko was the one who committed the crime."

"Then why didn't the police apprehend him?" XR asked.

"He was hiding away and couldn't be found," NOS-4-A2 answered. "I also feared that we couldn't bring him to justice because we have no evidence to testify against him.

"Things got worse after that. Four more men then came into Pamela's life, but they all fell under the murderous hand of the Tarot Hunter…wanting nothing more than to have Pamela all to himself. We then left her home and moved here to Artown to start a new life, hoping that we could escape the stalking killer." NOS-4-A2 sighed sadly.

"Now I see that he has followed us here when we heard that Sleaziere was the sixth victim."

"But if you knew that this was the Tarot Hunter's work," XR asked, "why didn't you come to the team and tell them about it?"

"I couldn't risk it," the taller vampire answered. "Do you really think Lightyear would want to listen to me? Chances are he'll start blasting at me before I can show him the folder."

XR knew that he's right. When it comes to villains like NOS-4-A2 once was, Buzz prefers to attack now and talk later. Now hearing his story, XR is willing to help the Energy Vampire out.

"NOS," he said, "I'll put in a good word for ya. I'm sure Buzz will trust you through me, and if he doesn't, I'll show him the file and convince Pam to talk to him. Then we can figure out how to help her and catch that killer." His eyes shining with tears, NOS-4-A2 reached out and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, XR!" he cried. "You have no idea how much this will mean to Pamela!" XR blushed in reply but returned the hug, feeling more than happy to help the changed Energy Vampire help the human who took him under her wing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch.7: A Talk During a Watch**

Later, Pamela was standing outside of the café, dressed in a rose red top, a silky black skirt decorated with red roses, black high heels, and a red silk scarf with black roses. On her scarf is a small communicator disguised as a golden rose clasp.

"I'm ready when you are," she said into the communicator.

"Team Leader in position," Buzz replied from behind a nearby building.

"Blue Phantom ready," Mira said, phasing her head and wrist out of the tree she's hiding in.

"Red Tower ready," Booster said from behind a dumpster.

"Robo-1 and Robo-2 standing by," XR said, lying on the roof of the café with NOS-4-A2. He then turned to the Energy Vampire, who was looking down at Pamela with anger.

"You feeling alright?" he asked. NOS-4-A2 turned to XR, and his face softened when he saw the concerned look in his golden optics.

"I apologize, XR," he answered softly as he looked away. "I'm just…scared for Pamela."

"Hey, don't worry," the little robot replied, placing his hand on the Energy Vampire's shoulder with a smile. "She'll be okay. You told me yourself that she's a strong girl." XR then noticed a slight blush on NOS-4-A2's face as he smiled.

"I _did_ say that, didn't I?" he chuckled. "I was just so worried about Pamela that I have forgotten." He then placed his hand on XR's, causing the little robot to blush as well.

"You have…been in my thoughts lately," he said, "in case you haven't noticed." XR then felt his face getting warmer.

"Re-really?" NOS-4-A2 nodded in reply.

"I thought about you when I created Alex Romero," he said. "I thought about you when I am alone and when Pamela was working. I could never stop thinking of you…" He then turned to XR, red optics filling slowly with passion. "I couldn't…"

XR felt his blush getting warmer. He had never told anyone this (not even his dad or XL), but he had been thinking about NOS-4-A2 as well ever since he "died" back at Planet Z. He can't bring himself around to asking the taller but attractive robot vampire how he came to come back to life; it could bring him too much pain. He tried to hide it from everyone else through his flirting with women and falling for 42 when she gained AI. Now he's feeling them again towards NOS-4-A2…those crazy emotions that he felt towards 42 before they broke up.

_Love…_He knows that he's fallen in love with NOS-4-A2. He wasn't sure how he felt towards _him_ until just now.

"You've…been in my thoughts, too," he finally said, edging closer to the Energy Vampire slowly. "I wasn't sure why…until just now…" NOS-4-A2 just smiled a small smile at XR as he edged closer to him slowly as well. XR absentmindedly retracted his helmet but didn't seem to care. Neither of them cared.

It was just the two of them. The Experimental Ranger, and the Energy Vampire. They were alone in their own world. They can feel their faces burning more as they got closer, their eyes closing in the process. Just another inch until their lips can finally meet…

"_XR? NOS? Do you read me?_" The two robots snapped out of it and pulled apart quickly. With his face now amber orange from his blush mixing in with his golden-alloyed head, XR turned to his communicator.

"Ye-Yeah, Buzz," he stuttered, turning to NOS-4-A2 whose face is now lavender from his blush mixing with his silvery blue skin. "Re-Read you lo-loud and clear…"

"_Are you feeling okay, XR?_" Booster then asked.

"_Yeah, you sound a little…I don't know…flustered,_" added Mira.

"_Probably as nervous as NOS is about my rendezvous with Jacko,_" Pamela then said. "_And speaking of which, here he comes now._" Good old Pam; she came to the robots' rescue.

As XR quickly got his helmet back on, he and NOS-4-A2 turned to the sidewalk to see Jacko walking towards the café. He is a pumpkinhead just like NOS-4-A2 said all right; his head is literally a jack-o-lantern with red slit pupils in his glowing yellow eyes. He has on a royal red top hat and a matching jacket with golden buttons. His bright red cape is held onto him by a golden skull clasp, and he has on black pants with red boots.

XR then shuddered when he saw the Zoner's ungloved hands. They look sort of like NOS-4-A2's clawed hands, except they're made of real bone. Does this guy have a skeleton for a body? Nos wonder NOS-4-A2 and Pamela have bad vibes about this guy! He then clutched to NOS-4-A2's arm in fear.

"I can see why Pam's dad didn't like him either," he whimpered to him. The Energy Vampire then patted XR's arm with his free hand with a soothing smile.

"Don't worry," he said to him softly. "I won't let him hurt you." XR just gave him a blushing smile before the two of them looked down to see Jacko approach Pamela.

"It's so good to see you again, Pamela," he said, taking her hand gently and kissing it. "I've missed you."

"It has been a while," she replied, a bit timid. "Hasn't it? Thanks for coming. I really need someone to talk to right now." Jacko smiled as he held his arm out to her like the gentleman that he is.

"Shall we then?" he asked. Pamela smiled a little as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Of course," she replied. The two of them then walked away from the café and down the sidewalk to begin their rendezvous. With a nod to each other, XR and NOS-4-A2 then began following them quietly from above.

It was now the four of them. The pumpkin-headed rock star…the artistic woman whose singing captured his heart…her Energy Vampire guardian…and the robot Space Ranger whom he has fallen for and who has fallen for him. Two pairs of lovers under the sun that was close to descending into the horizon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8: A Battle of Passion**

Throughout the whole rendezvous, XR and NOS-4-A2 watched over Pamela and Jacko. They kept their optics on them as the rock star and the artist enjoyed a spaghetti dinner. They hid as they danced to romantic music. Finally, the two robots followed their targets as they walked through a park as the sun was halfway sunk into the horizon.

"Why don't we have a seat here, my dear?" Jacko then asked Pamela, holding his hand out to a bench under a sakura tree. "We can watch the sunset together."

"Of course," Pamela replied with a small smile. "I'm starting to feel a little tired anyway." She then sat down next to Jacko on the bench and looked out the corner of her eye to see her two robot friends hiding behind a couple of nearby trees. She then turned to Jacko, who now has his eyes on the sunset, and her heart began pounding like crazy as her face flushed a bit.

_Okay_, she thought to herself. _I gotta try to get him to fess up to murdering all those men and my dad, but how?_ Her face became warmer as an idea came to her head. It's crazy but worth a shot. With a small nod, the young woman scooted over to Jacko until she's slightly touching his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Her date turned to her with his jack-o-lantern smile.

"Enjoying the scene, are we?" he asked softly.

"I'm just…so grateful to you for coming out here with me and talking with me," she answered, her eyes closing. "I'm just so scared out of my wits just thinking about the Tarot Hunter." His smile becoming compassionate, Jacko draped his arm and cape around her shoulders.

"Shhhh…" he purred soothingly as he stroked his hand up and down her arm softly. "I won't let anyone hurt you, dear heart…" Pamela felt like time was slowing down around them. Oh, why does he have to be such a sweetheart to her? A tear then ran down her cheek.

"I…I don't know if you and I should get so close," she whispered with a lump in her throat. "Those men that were murdered by him…the first was my father, and the other five were some men that want to be close to me. I think _He_ might be after me, Jacko. He called my father 'an obstacle in his way to me'. And his latest victim Nick turned out to be an abusive blackmailer running from the police." Jacko, unknown to Pamela, gave her a knowing look as if he knew about the victims himself.

"Is that so?" he asked soothingly. He was a little caught off guard when Pam threw herself into his chest with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Jacko, I don't want you to get hurt!" she whimpered. "I feel like I'm cursed! Every man I get too close to ends up dead. And if I get too close to you…" She then begins to cry into Jacko's chest, her heart beating with his in perfect sync. With a loving smile, Jacko wrapped his arms around her shaking body and stroked her soft hair gently.

Pam didn't even flinch at his touch. He's been so sweet and kind to her throughout the whole evening. He even listened to her problems and does his best to comfort her when her emotions began to get worse. How could she have gotten bad vibes from him when they first met at that karaoke club three months ago? The poor girl didn't even resist as Jacko tilted up her head with one claw under her chin.

"Not to worry, my Melodious Angel," he said, brushing a tear away with his skeletal thumb. "I will always protect you, my love." He then pressed his lips into Pam's and kissed her. Enchanted by the kiss, the girl returned it. Jacko truly is her Dark Guardian for wanting to be there for her…

Pam's eyes shot open when she realized it.

_Melodious Angel…"I will always protect you, my love"…Dark Guardian…_It can't be! She pulled away from Jacko with fear, but he held her close to him in his arms.

"Jacko!" she gasped. "You mean you…" He simply smiled a dark smile at her for finding his secret.

"That is correct, my love," he purred. "I am the Tarot Hunter who killed your father and those other men who want you as their own.

"It was your father's fault. He found out that I've been watching you after that fateful night at the club, the night and place I fell in love with you and your voice. I simply told him that I fell in love with you and that I want you as my bride. He refused it, threatening to file a restraining order against me. This angered me, forcing me to kill him for standing in my way like the obstacle that he is.

"I then vowed to protect you from those other men who are flawed and only want to hurt you, like that Sleaziere punk. I learned about him when I came here to Artown so I can still watch you. I knew he was threatening to blackmail you with your secret connection with the Tarot Hunter, so I took care of him, making him my sixth victim. I couldn't let him hurt you."

Pam couldn't believe what she just heard. Jacko, the one she was starting to have feelings for, was the one who killed Sleaziere, those other four men, and…

"Dad…" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes again. She couldn't even pull away as Jacko placed his skeletal hand on the side of her face.

"I love you, my Melodious Angel…" he whispered, pulling her slowly closer to kiss her again….

"Get away from her, ya nut!" XR cried, pulling Pam away from the Zoner's clutches. "Surrender now, or face the wrath of my death grip!" Pam was still in a daze from the whole situation as NOS-4-A2 held her in his arms. Enraged at the little robot, Jacko stood up, his eyes flaring with golden fire and his brandishing claws glistening in the lights of the setting sun.

"You won't be taking my Melodious Angel from me!" he roared. "Pamela is MINE!" He then slashed his claws at XR before he can think fast.

XR cried out in pain as the sharp bone claws left slashes on his helmet and deep gashes in his body. He never expected it to hurt, but this pain…He then fell towards the ground.

"XR!" The little robot felt the gentle metallic skin of NOS-4-A2's arms as the Energy Vampire quickly caught him before he can hit the ground. He then looked up to see his beloved Energy Vampire looking down at him with fear and pain.

"NOS…" he groaned, the pain in his body. "Protect…Pam…" The Energy Vampire turned to see Jacko walking towards the frightened girl. As he set XR down gently, he growled at the pumpkinhead.

XR recognized that look far too well. It was the same enraged look he would give Buzz or his teammates whenever they got in his way of his success: the red bolts of energy crackling from his eyes…the steel fangs brandished and sharp to the point…the red wings giving off white bolts from his rage. Only this isn't from his evil plots being thwarted. This…this is from someone hurting his beloved Little One!

"You…" he growled at Jacko. "YOU MONSTER!" He then pounced at Jacko like a tiger at his prey.

XR clutched his wounded body, the pain too much for him to bear. His eyes are shut tight from the pain, but he felt Pam's arms wrap around him for comfort. And he can hear what was going on: NOS-4-A2's inhuman roars, Jacko's enraged cries, and Pam's quiet sobs. It was all he could hear before everything went black…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9: Thought I've Lost You**

As he was slowly coming to, XR's senses began to tell him what's going on. He can hear NOS-4-A2 crying, and he can feel his hand squeezing his.

"XR…" he whispered in between sobs. "That monster…how could he…I should have…oh, it's all my fault…"

XR slowly opened his eyes. As they begun to focus, he saw that he was in a red-walled bedroom and guessed it belongs to NOS-4-A2. He was lying in a soft bed with red sheets draped over his body, and he was hooked up to a charger of some kind. Slowly turning to the side, he saw NOS-4-A2 kneeling at the side of the bed, crying into his folded arms resting on the bed and squeezing his little violet hand.

XR then recalled when he saw him at the church, when NOS-4-A2 shed a tear in front of him. It surprised him instead of upsetting him, but now seeing his Energy Vampire like this…XR squeezed his hand with silent tears.

"NOS, please don't cry like that," he whimpered. "I hate it when you do that." NOS-4-A2 shot his head up and turned to the little robot, his tears staining his silvery-blue face.

"XR!" he cried, throwing his arms around the little robot. "You're alright! Oh, I thought I've lost you!" He then hugged him a bit too hard, hurting XR's wounds.

"NOS, easy! Easy!" XR cried. Realizing he's hurting him, NOS-4-A2 quickly let go.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, removing the sheets to check his wounds. XR saw that someone has done a fine job patching him up. The scratches on his helmet were fixed so they looked as though they were never there. And the gashes in his body were dressed in bandages wrapped around his body.

"Pamela's sculpture professor did a good job," NOS-4-A2 said as he fixed up the bandages. "We were fortunate that he was visiting Artown. When he saw how badly you were hurt, he welded your wounds and bandaged them so that they have more time to heal." Seeing the dressed wounds, XR remembered Jacko.

"Jacko," he cried, "did he—" The Energy Vampire hushed him gently as he stroke his helmet.

"Do not worry about him, my Little One," he said to him soothingly. "We have him in custody. Pamela is still having a hard time believing he's the Tarot Hunter. I guess it's because he'd let her let it all out. I would have killed him right then and there for what he did to you, but…Pamela begged me not to…not like that. I guess she values his life too much to let him die."

XR held his stroking hand with a smile. He's just so happy that they're all okay…most of all NOS-4-A2.

"Where are the others now?" he asked as NOS-4-A2 returned to fixing his bandages.

"They're in the cruiser," the Energy Vampire answered. "They're holding him until another team of Space Rangers comes over to take him to PC-7 and deliver Lightyear's report to your father. Pamela wanted to stay with them to 'help keep an eye on Jacko', but I am certain she really wants to talk to him. I swear, that girl has a strange—"

"Wait," XR interrupted. "Buzz asked someone else to take Jacko to PC-7 _and_ deliver his report to Dad?" NOS-4-A2 turned to him and nodded.

"Pamela persuaded Lightyear and the others to stay a bit so that we can show you around Artown," he explained. "There are still more things I wanted to show you, and Nova and Munchapper were constantly reminding your captain about his all-work-and-no-play attitude in some of the places you did cases on but never stayed to explore. No offense, but I'm certain his I-have-no-flaws ego got the best of him." XR laughed in reply.

"Yeah, he _does_ have quite the ego on 'im." The two of them just laughed before XR thought of something.

"Hey, NOS," he asked, "did you just me…_your_ Little One?"

"Of course, I did," he answered with a small smile. "You know I love you too much to…Why did you have to charge in like that? You've almost gotten yourself killed!" XR can tell that NOS-4-A2 was really mad at him, but he did it to help protect Pam.

"I'm sure _you _almost got yourself killed too," he protested with a glare, "fighting Jacko while Pam watched and held me while I was out." Realizing his point, NOS-4-A2 looked away with a frown. Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, XR placed a comforting hand on his.

"NOS, try to understand," he said softly. "I did that to protect Pam, your 'sister'. It's what you wanted, right? And…I didn't want Jacko to hurt you either. I would've done the same and fight Jacko if _you_ were the one who got hurt instead of me." NOS-4-A2 closed his optics with a smile before turning to him with open optics again.

"I know that already," he replied softly, pressing the button to retract XR's helmet. Placing his one arm behind the little robot's back, he took XR's hand with his other hand and kissed him softly on the lips. XR simply returned the kiss, placing his free hand on his lover's shoulder. He can feel his face getting warmer but didn't care. He is with the one he truly loves…NOS-4-A2…his Dark Master…his Dark Angel…

"NOS-4-A2, is XR awa—WHOA!" Hearing the cry, the two male robots pulled apart to see Mira standing at the doorway, shocked and gawking at what she had just witnessed.

"Uh," Mira said, feeling awkward. "Okay, XR's awake…I, uh, see he's gonna be…okay. I'll just, uh…let Pam and the guys know. Uh, don't worry; I won't tell them that you were…uh, ya know…I'll just leave now." With that, she left.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," XR replied. "How long do you think she can keep this secret until she cracks under pressure?"

"I'd give her a day or two," NOS-4-A2 answered with a shrug. "Of course, I'm more concerned about how your brother and father would take it. Comm. Nebula probably won't say a word about it, but XL…chances are he'll have a klutz engine attack."

"Then I guess it's something they'll have to get use to," XR replied, resting his head on his red chest with a smile. The Energy Vampire, returning the smile, nodded in agreement as he wrapped his cape around his Little One and hugged him.


End file.
